


It's only xenophilia if it's done right

by Adara_Rose



Series: the x-rated collection [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Breeding, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo likes a little pain with his pleasure and Chewbacca is more than happy to give him plenty of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's only xenophilia if it's done right

Han Solo had absolutely no idea what Chewbacca was talking about. Usually he was the only one who could understand the garbled noises and growls that composed wookie speech, but at the present he had no clue whatsoever. It was the wookie’s fault, completely. How could he possibly expect Han to pay any sort of attention when he was walking around the bird in only a towel, his fur slick with water from his shower? He was too focused on letting his gaze run down the silky darkness, eyeing how his friend’s muscles were enhanced and emphasised now that his fur was not its usual bouncy, fluffy self. He squirmed in his seat, feeling his trousers become uncomfortably tight. It had happened before, and it was still embarrassing. Honestly - after sharing cramped quarters for over six years, here he was horny as a teenager just from a shower. Mm, Chewie in the shower, fur wet and shining with shampoo… Han’s eyes glazed over as he sank into the fantasy. He’d crawl into the small cubicle, just barely fitting between Chewie and the wall if he parted his legs, pressing his hardness against the other’s stomach, feeling the wookie’s cock slip out of its sheath and press against his, gloriously hard, barbs emerging from his desire, oh that cock would make him scream as it pressed inside, claw at the walls, beg, plead, bleed. An empty ache started to build inside, throbbing between his legs. He wanted to be stuck on the wookie’s cock, howling and wailing, asshole slick with blood and cum, thighs chafing as Chewie rutted between his thighs.

Han came back to himself with a breathy whimper as Chewie placed a heavy paw on his shoulder, making a rumbling, questioning noise.  
“I’m fine” he said, voice hoarse with arousal. The wookie gave him a look that clearly said I don’t believe you. “Really!” He insisted, shivering as Chewie leaned in and he could smell his shampoo. Oh, hell, there was no way to hide his reaction now - with his excellent sense of smell, Chewie would be able to smell the desire on him. He desperately looked for an escape route, but really, in deep space on board of a tiny ship there was no way to hide from his only companion. He sank further into the chair, mortified at his obvious state of arousal. His cock pressed, heavy and full, against his zipper and demanded to be let out. His thighs wanted to part, his asshole felt empty and aching with the desire to be filled. Blast, what would Chewie think?

He startled in shock as the heavy paw still resting on his shoulder moved down, over his chest, in a movement that could be described as caressing. Then, with surprising dexterity, Chewie pulled Han’s shirt free from his trousers and slid his paw underneath, touching suddenly over-heated skin. Han made a questioning sound, but could not speak as Chewie’s mouth pressed against his the moment he parted his lips. The kiss took his breath away, made him dizzy and breathless and desperately, frantically turned on. It also sent his mind reeling with shock to an extent he failed to notice the wookie divesting him of the rest of his clothing until he stood in the brig buck naked in front of his friend, cock rock hard between his legs. He did notice, however, when the towel fell from his friend’s waist and he could see the slit from which the wookie’s cock would emerge when ready to mate. He could see the tip poking out, signaling that the other male was getting turned on more and more by the minute.

Han fell to his knees, staring at the emerging cock with awe. It was slimmer than he had thought it would be, but long. It was slightly scattered in short, curved barbs, designed to hold the cock inside to ensure that the seed took root, and to his surprise it was much darker than he had anticipated - darker than his friend’s fur, even when wet. He wanted to taste it, lick it, suck it, and he looked up at his friend with a question in his eyes. Chewie made a low, encouraging noise and that was all that Han needed: he leant in and ran his tongue over the tip. It tasted surprisingly sweet with just a hint of salt, musky and male. It was a taste he could very easily be addicted to. He continued licking at the tip, running his tongue over the sides (carefully avoiding the barbs), moaning with lust at finally doing what he had fantasised about so many times while jerking off. He experimentally sucked the cock into his mouth, whimpering slightly as a barb cut his cheek and the taste of his own blood mixed with the taste of manhood. It shouldn’t have turned it on, but it did. He had always liked a bit of pain with his pleasure, but this combination was exquisite. He started sucking eagerly, fisting his own cock with increasing desperation. Chewie leaned against the wall, growling in pleasure, running his heavy fingers through Han’s hair in encouragement. The noises only served to make the human more frantic; he wanted more, wanted it all, and the slight pain whenever a barb pressed against his tongue or cheeks only served to heighten his pleasure. Suddenly Chewie pushed him away, and Han whimpered with disappointment. He wanted that glorious cock inside him again! 

Chewie pushed Han down to the floor and manipulated his body until he was on all fours, legs as far apart as he could get them. Then he admired the view for a moment. The human was stunning, all tan lines and muscles. A strong back and muscled thighs meeting slim thighs and a delicious, full and juicy behind, fitting perfectly in his paws. He pulled the cheeks apart and saw the opening he really wanted to fill with his seed. It was small and puckered, and a curious shade of pink not replicated in any other part of the human’s body. For a moment he wondered if he would even fit, but the whimpers and moans and little cries of “Chewie! Please!” spilling from Han’s mouth encouraged him to at least try. He had wanted to fuck the human for months, and here he was, offering himself like a female ready for breeding. It would take a lesser wookie to resist, really. Chewie saw no reason to resist. But before he stuck his cock inside the human he wanted to taste him, see if he tasted as sweet as a female would. He leaned down and slid his tongue down the crack, touching the hole briefly. It quivered under his tongue and he heard Han cry out in pleasure. It was an interesting taste, musky and sort of… strange. He licked again, wanting more of it. He kept licking, enjoying both the taste and the way Han squealed every time his tongue ran over his hole. If that was how he reacted, how would he react if Chewie licked inside the hole too, instead of just outside it? The answer came swiftly: Han howled and arched his back, pressing his hips back against Chewie’s tongue. It felt quite empowering to cause that reaction, and he wanted more of it. He pressed his tongue in further, wiggling and twisting it inside that tight, tight hole to get as much of the taste as possible, feeling the clenching muscles relax around him. The sounds coming in a constant stream out of the human’s mouth were almost as arousing; the pleas, whimpers and moans were unlike anything he had ever heard before. It was quite addictive.

Han was going out of his mind. There was no other way to describe it. Chewie was eating him out with a skill that was driving him wild, setting his body alight from within. His cock stood rock hard between his thighs, drooling on his stomach, but he was barely aware of it. His ass had become the center of his world, the feel of Chewie’s tongue inside making him squeal and moan at a rate that would have embarrassed him if he wasn't so desperate for more.  
“Blast it, Chewie” he moaned, “Just fuck me! Please just fuck me!” That amazing tongue pulled out, making Han keen in protest, but the keen turned into a hoarse cry as something amazingly hard pressed inside instead. He arched his back, pressed his hips back, encouraging the wookie to press in further. And he did, fuck, he did. Soon Chewie's hips were pressing hard against Han's ass, and the human braced himself, knowing that the intense pleasure he was feeling was going to mix with exquisite, delicious pain. He welcomed it. Craved it.

Chewie waited for the hole his cock was buried in to relax around him, staring at the human in wonderment. His oldest friend, taking his cock as if it was nothing, moaning with pleasure and begging for more? He must be dreaming. But soon the human would realise what he had gotten into: when he started thrusting, it would hurt. There was no avoiding it. But he would not stop now. If the human wanted wookie cock, he was going to get wookie cock. No matter how much he screamed or begged Chewie to stop. He took a firm grip of the human's quivering hips and started fucking him at a pace that was not too fast, not too hard, but still brought him maximum pleasure. The shrieks and squeals from the human beneath him was like music in his ears.

Han's mouth hung open as a string of noise poured from it as Chewie fucked him hard. The mix of pleasure as he pushed in and pain as he pulled out was probably the most amazing feeling he had ever felt in his life, and he had been with some pretty kinky whores in his day. But nothing like this. The steel floor dug into his knees and arms, and was just harsh enough to keep him grounded in reality instead of disappearing into a haze of ecstasy as his friend rode his ass with a brutality that drove them both wild. It was so good, too good, and he wanted more. He could feel Chewie's cock get slicker and slicker with every thrust, but whether from saliva, precum, anal juices or blood, he could not possibly say. Perhaps a mix of all four. It didn't matter: all that mattered at this moment, this place, was the stars going off in his head every time that monster cock rammed against his prostate, which it unnervingly did at every thrust. His entire body shook with pleasure, his mind was in tatters, his arse throbbing with exquisite pain, his cock so hard it hurt. He never wanted it to stop.

It was getting easier to fuck the human now, he had loosened slightly and fit Chewie's cock like he had been designed to be mounted like this. Chewie growled with pleasure, stroking the heaving back as he snapped his hips forward, making his partner jolt and cry out. He listened carefully for any hint of pain in the cries, but all he heard was delirious pleasure. Satisfied, Chewie leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Han's neck, marking him as belonging to Chewie for as long as they lived.

Han felt Chewie's sharp teeth bury themselves in the flesh on his neck, his blood spurting into the wookie's mouth. That coupled with Chewie's cock hitting his prostate was enough to send him screaming over the edge into ecstasy. HIs entire body locked up, his hole tightening on the intruder, his thighs shaking, eyes rolling back, toes curling as his cock spewed out pulse after pulse of come all over his stomach and the floor. He fell forward, boneless, lost in the pleasure of it as his vision whited out.

Chewie howled with pleasure as the convulsing channel he was ramming his cock into became impossibly tight as the human released his seed, screaming beneath him. It triggered his own release, and he shoved his hips in as far as he could go and came like he had not come in a very long time. He could feel the knot on the base of his cock fill to keep him locked inside until the seed was absorbed in his partner's body. Knowing that Han was not a wookie female and therefore could not absorb it, Chewie arranged his body in a more comfortable position on top of his still blissed out friend and settled down to wait however long it took for his knot to go down. Then he would take Han into the sleeping quarters and breed him again, in a bed this time. It would be comfier. Then he'd breed his new mate all over the ship, so that the human knew without a doubt who he belonged to.

But first, he'd have him again right here on the floor. After all, he was still erect and would most likely stay that way for up to an hour. Might as well have a bit of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> You wouldn't have read this if you hadn't been OK with the warnings. You've only got yourself to blame.


End file.
